-The One- Side Stories
by 0312luLuEXOticS
Summary: Chap 1: Cooking Class in Love (SuDo) / Cerita tentang kopel Appa-Umma nya 'The One'. Bagaimana awal mula mereka bertemu sampai akhirnya menjalin hubungan? / EXO. SuDo. Luhan. Baekhyun.


**Cooking Class in Love**

Side Story 1: SuDo

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joon Myeon, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Romance(?)

Rate: T

Lenght: Series (Oneshot per-couple)

**Disclaimer: **Semua cast di sini, Liyya cuma pinjem namanya aja. Cerita ASLI milik Liyya. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu murni hanya sebuah kebetulan.

**A/N:**

**Annyeooooooong ^_^**

**Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Liyya bisa memenuhi janji Liyya untuk bikin Spin Off 'The One' :D Maaf karena lama ya :) Ada yang nunggu? #gakadaaaaa :'( #pundung di pjokan -_-**

**Oke capcuuussssss XD SuDo for you ALL :D**

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

**~O.O~**

"Luhan Hyung! Ayolaaaah! Mau ya? Ya ya yaaaaa!" Kyungsoo masih terus membujuk Luhan untuk melakukan permintaannya. Sudah hampir satu jam dia berusaha untuk meluluhkan(?) hati Hyungnya itu. Namun sampai sekarang Luhan masih keukeuh dengan pendiriannya. Uuurrgggghhh! Padahal biasanya Luhan Hyung tidak seperti ini!

"Hyuuuuung!" bujuknya lagi. Mengeluarkan 1001 jurus aegyeo yang diajarkan Baekhyun padanya. '1001 jurus untuk meluluhkan hati Luhan Hyung!' ucap Baekhyun saat itu. Tch! Jurus apanya! Luhan Hyung bahkan tidak bergeming sama sekali!

"Hyuuuung!" rayunya lagi.

"Hhhhhhh," Luhan mendesah pelan dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novel di tangannya. "Kyungie-ya! Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak bisa memasak. Lagi pula, untuk apa kau mengikuti kelas itu? Hyung bahkan yakin sekali kalau keahlianmu jauh lebih tinggi dari pada mentor nya nanti," ujar Luhan. Kyungsoo manyun.

"Tapi Hyung, aku ingin sekali mengikuti kelas itu!" Kyungsoo masih berusaha, meskipun dirinya sudah kehabisan akal untuk membujuk Luhan. Hanya tinggal satu cara terakhir yang belum dilakukannya.

"Kyung—"

"Geurae! Ya sudah kalau Hyung tidak mau!" potong Kyungsoo. "Hyung memang begitu. Kalau itu Baekhyun Hyung, kau pasti mau!" rajuk Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Mengapa Baekhyun dibawa-bawa?" tanya Luhan. "Ya karena Luhan Hyung memang lebih menyayangi Baekhyun Hyung dari pada aku!"

"Mwo?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya. "Kyungsoo-ya! Itu tidak benar. Kalian berdua sama-sama adikku. Tidak ada kata lebih menyayangi," ujar Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Gwaenchanna, Hyung. Mau bagaimana lagi? Memang begitu adanya," ucapnya pelan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dengan wajah -pura-pura- sedihnya.

"Kyung—"

Blamm

Luhan menatap pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang tertutup dan menghela nafasnya pelan. Dia lalu beranjak untuk menyusul Kyungsoo ke kamarnya.

Cklekk

"Kyungsoo-ya!" panggilnya. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Luhan hanya disambut dengan punggung Kyungsoo yang tidur di atas kasur. Luhan pun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya untuk mendekat pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" panggilnya pelan. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk membelai lembut rambut Kyungsoo. "Arrasseo! Hyung akan ikut kelas memasak itu. Jadi, jangan ngambek lagi, ne?" pintanya.

Senyuman lebar terkulum di bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Assaaaa! Luhan Hyung memang paling tidak bisa melihat dongsaengnya merajuk. Kekekekeke.

"Kau benar-benar mau ikut kelas itu denganku?" Luhan mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Eum. Hyung akan menemanimu. Jadi, jangan marah lagi. Ne, ne, ne?!"

"Joah!" ucap Kyungsoo riang dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Karena Hyung sudah setuju, sekarang Hyung cepatlah mandi! Kelasnya akan dimulai 1 jam lagi, Hyung! Ppalli, ppalli!" ujarnya kemudian sambil mendorong Luhan menuju kamar mandi. Tidak lupa satu kecupan di pipi Luhan sebelum pintu kamar mandi tertutup sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

**~O.O~**

"Kyungsoo-ya! Bukankah untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub itu, kita harus mendaftar dan mengurus biaya administrasi terlebih dahulu?" tanya Luhan bingung. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam kelas. Tidak seperti kelas reguler pada umumnya, karena kelas mereka kali ini lebih terlihat seperti dapur dari pada kelas.

"Tentu saja, Hyung! Memangnya kita bisa ikut kelas ini secara gratis?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan. "Lalu, mengapa kita sudah berada di sini? Bukankah kita seharusnya 'melapor' dulu?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Luhan. "Hyung! Kita berada di dalam sini karena aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Pendaftaran, administrasi, semuanya sudah beres. Tugasmu hanya berada di sampingku sebagai partnerku!"

Luhan mengangguk paham. "Tch! Berarti kau sudah merencanakan semuanya? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau aku akan setuju untuk menemanimu?"

"Tentu saja," Kyungsoo sengaja menggantung jawabannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan kemudian mencubit pipi kenyal Luhan pelan. "Karena kau menyayangiku, Lulu Hyung!" lanjutnya.

Luhan berdecih pelan mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. 'Tch! Anak itu!' batinnya.

Luhan melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Ada sekitar 10 orang yang mengikuti kelas ini. Dan di antara 10 orang itu, selain mereka berdua, semuanya yeoja. Tentu saja! Ini kelas memasak! Dan memasak itu seharusnya tugas seorang yeoja. Hhhhh. Luhan mendesah pelan. Seharusnya dia mengikuti klub olahraga saja. Sepak bola, misalnya. Itu kan lebih terkesan 'manly'. Tapi mana mungkin dia menolak permintaan Kyungsoo.

Tap tap tap

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang namja. Kelihatannya tidak lebih tua dari Luhan. Apa dia juga anggota klub memasak? Tapi dia tidak berjalan ke tempat para anggota seharusnya berkumpul. Namja itu, berdiri di depan mereka semua dan tersenyum.

'Ah~! Jadi itu mentornya?' pikir Luhan. Dia baru saja akan bertanya pada Kyungsoo, namun urung saat melihat kalau dongsaengnya itu sedang memandang sang mentor tanpa berkedip. 'Hhhhmmm, mencurigakan!' batin Luhan.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Kim Joon Myeon, imnida! Kalian bisa memanggilku Suho. Mulai hari ini sampai dua minggu ke depan, saya akan menjadi mentor kalian di kelas ini."

Namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya di depan dan Luhan langsung mengangguk paham. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Matanya benar-benar tidak bisa berpaling dari sosok tampan di depannya. Senyum itu! Senyum yang sarat akan kekaguman.

Luhan medekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Kyungsoo untuk membisikkan sesuatu padanya. "Jadi, ini alasannya, eoh?" bisiknya sembari mencubit pelan perut Kyungsoo. Membuatnya sedikit meringis. "Kau menggunakanku agar bisa lebih dekat dengan mentor tampan itu rupanya!"

"Hehehehehe," Kyungsoo terkekeh salah tingkah. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Aiissshh!" Melihat tingkah Kyungsoo, Luhan kembali mencubit dongsaengnya itu. Kali ini sasarannya adalah lengan Kyungsoo, dan sukses membuat namja bermata bola itu mendelik kesakitan.

"Yaaakk! Appo!" teriaknya tertahan.

"Ehem!"

Dia baru saja akan memarahi Luhan saat sebuah deheman terdengar dari arah sampingnya. "Aku mendengar kau berteriak tadi. Apa ada masalah di sini?" tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah mentor tampannya. Suho tersenyum ramah pada Kyungsoo yang sukses membuat namja imut itu merona hebat. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan karena senyum itu.

"Mmmmm, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Suho lagi.

Melihat kondisi dongsaengnya yang terlihat menyedihkan itu, Luhan langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Aniyo! 'Kyungsoo' tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya tadi," ucap Luhan sembari menyikut Kyungsoo pelan. Menyadarkan namja itu dari dunianya.

"Ah, iya! Lu-Luhan Hyung menginjak kakiku," ucap Kyungsoo gugup. "Aku, tidak apa-apa... Hyung!" lanjutnya pelan. Menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya karena malu.

Suho tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah imut Kyungsoo kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Gaeurae? Kalau begitu, lain kali hati-hati, ne... Kyungsoo-ya!" ujarnya menepuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian kembali ke depan kelas.

Setelah Suho berlalu dari meja mereka, Kyungsoo langsung membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Luhan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana. Merasa malu sekaligus senang luar biasa. Masih tidak percaya kalau Sunbae yang diam-diam dikaguminya baru saja berbicara dengannya dan memanggil namanya dengan sapaan akrab. Sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Suho masih memperhatikannya dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tch!" Luhan berdecih pelan. Tersenyum geli dan mengusap kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai darinya Kyungsoo-ya! Tapi..." Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya. Membuat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya cemas. "Wae? Hyung tidak menyukainya?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Hmmmmm. Bagaimana ya?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya untuk menggoda Kyungsoo. Tertawa dalam hati saat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata lebarnya itu. harap-harap cemas akan jawaban Luhan.

"Aku menyukainya! Menurutku, kalian sangat serasi!" ujar Luhan pada akhirnya. Dan Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum konyol karena jawaban Luhan. "Jeongmal? Menurut Hyung, kami serasi? Jadi, aku boleh mengejarnya?"

"Eum," Luhan mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Mengapa kau menanyakan pendapatku?"

Kyungsoo memeluk pinggang Luhan dari samping. "Tentu saja karena kau adalah 'Hyung' ku kan?" jawabnya. "Lagipula, Baekhyun Hyung juga menanyakan pendapatmu saat Chanyeol Hyung menembaknya,"

Luhan kembali mendecih pelan dan tertawa. Mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang. "Kalian ini!" ujarnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi, apa kau yakin bisa mengejarnya? Berhadapan dengannya saja, kau langsung mati kutu begitu!" ejek Luhan kembali menggoda Kyungsoo. Yang digoda, langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Luhan dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Yaaaaak!" ujarnya tak terima. Namun hanya ditanggapi dengan gelak tawa dan sebuah juluran lidah dari Hyungnya itu. 'Tch! Apa itu yang disebut manly? Dia bahkan terlihat seperti anak-anak!' cibirnya dalam hati. Namun kemudian dia kembali tersenyum dan menatap ke depan.

'Aigooooo! Suho Hyung tampan sekaliiiiii!'

**~O.O~**

"MWO?!"

Luhan dan Baekhyun menutup telinga saat mendengar teriakan nyaring melengking dari namja di depan mereka. Setelah dirasa kalau Kyungsoo sudah tidak akan berteriak lagi, kedua namja mungil itu melepaskan tangan mereka dari telinga masing-masing.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Hanya satu hari saja kau pulang sendiri, tidak selamanya! Jadi tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu deh!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi, Hyung! Hari ini jatahnya kita belanja bulanan. Persediaan di rumah sudah benar-benar habis. Dan aku tidak mungkin belanja sendirian!" prrotes Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae, Eomma! Tapi ini sudah yang ke 4 kalinya dalam minggu ini Kris mengajakku pergi. Dan aku tidak mungkin menolaknya lagi," sesal Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju di sampingnya. "Aku juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Yeollie pergi bersama teman-temannya ke klub tanpa ku! Kau tahu kan bagaimana pandangan lapar para yeoja di sana. Bisa-bisa dia tidak utuh lagi saat pulang dari sana! Aku harus melindunginya!"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. 'Yang ada juga Chanyeol Hyung yang melindungimu dari tatapan lapar itu!'

"Tapi Hyuuuung!"

"Ah! Itu Chanyeol! Aku pergi dulu, ne!" Baekhyun buru-buru menyampirkan tasnya di pundak dan kabur dari hadapan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Mengerlingkan matanya sebagai tanda 'good luck!' untuk Luhan sebelum pergi.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" panggil Luhan.

"..."

"Aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu saat pulang nanti, ne! Jangan marah!" rayu Luhan. "Atau aku akan meminta Kris mengantarku untuk membeli separuh dari belanjaan yang harus kita beli sebelum pulang nanti. Eotte?" coba nya lagi. Namun Kyungsoo masih bungkam.

Luhan kehabisan akal. 'Aiiisshh! Baekhyun itu! Selalu kabur dan meninggalkan urusan seperti ini padaku.'

Tepat saat Luhan hampir putus asa dan membatalkan janjinya dengan Kris, seseorang yang sangat familiar masuk ke dalam kantin. Seseorang yang pasti bisa membuat Kyungsoo memaafkannya. Dan Luhan langsung tersenyum senang.

"Kau pasti akan berterima kasih padaku nanti," bisik Luhan membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung. Namun detik berikutnya, mata bolanya terbuka lebar saat mendengar siapa yang dipanggil oleh Hyungnya itu.

"Suho-yaaa!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Suho menolehkan ke asal suara dan mendapati Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Suho ingat mereka. Lebih tepatnya, dia mengingat namja manis dengan mata bulat menggemaskan itu. Dia mengingat pipi merah merona namja itu saat pertama kalinya dia menyapanya. Dia mengingat suara indah itu saat Kyungsoo berbicara padanya. Dan dia mengingat bagaimana antusiasnya Kyungsoo mengikuti setiap kelasnya.

Suho melangkahkan kakinya mantap menuju bangku Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Senyuman kebanggaannya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Semakin merekah saat wajah Kyungsoo semakin terlihat dalam jarak pandangnya. Seiring dengan jantung yang semakin berdetak cepat.

"Hai!" sapa Luhan. "Kau masih ingat kami? Aku dan Kyungsoo mengikuti kegiatan yang diadakan oleh klub memasak dua minggu yang lalu," ujarnya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Suho singkat. Karena sejujurnya, dia tidak bisa mengingat nama Luhan. "Ada apa ya?" tanyanya.

"Ah~ Apa kau ada kegiatan setelah ini?" tanya Luhan to the point. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo! Wae?"

"Assaaa!" Luhan menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Kalau begitu, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu? Hari ini adalah jadwal belanja bulanan kami. Tapi aku dan Baekhyun tidak bisa ikut. Kau, tolong antarkan Kyungsoo berbelanja ya!" pinta Luhan dengan 'doe eyes' andalannya yang tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menolaknya.

"Yaak! Hyung! Apa yang kau katakan?" protes Kyungsoo dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho. "Errmmm, maaf. Luhan Hyung memang suka mengatakan hal-hal aneh. Jadi, Hyung tidak perlu memikirkannya. Aku—"

"Baiklah!" Suho memotong kalimat Kyungsoo dan tersenyum manis.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya imut berkali-kali. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Apakah Suho benar-benar baru saja mengatakan 'iya' dan menyetuji permintaan aneh Luhan?

"Aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo belanja," ujar Suho lagi. "Lagipula, aku tidak ada kegiatan apapun hari ini!"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. 'Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana ini? Jantungku terasa seperti mau keluar dari dadaku karena terlalu senang. Dan senyum itu! Oh God! Bisa-bisa aku mati berdiri karena terus-terusan melihatnya!'

"Benarkah? Aaaah! Gomawo, Suho-ya!" ujar Luhan girang. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya! Sepertinya Kris sudah menungguku!" Luhan lalu menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Ini adalah kesempatanmu, Kyungsoo-ya! Bukankah kau bilang akan mengejarnya? HWAITING!"

Hening

Suasana menjadi sangat canggung setelah Luhan pergi. Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Suho masih berdiri konyol di depan meja, dan Kyungsoo masih duduk menunduk di kursinya.

"Errrmmmm," Suho mencoba membuka percakapan. "Kita pergi sekarang? Atau kau masih ingin menghabiskan cheese cake mu dulu?" tanya Suho. Dan Kyungsoo langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa berkutik di depan namja tampan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau dan Luhan Hyung tinggal bersama?" tanya Suho. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di luar area kampus dan sedang berjalan menuju supermarket -dalam diam.

"Eum," Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ada Baekhyun Hyung juga. Kami tinggal bertiga. Biasanya, kami akan belanja bersama. Tapi Baekhyun Hyung ada janji dengan pacarnya, Luhan Hyung juga harus pergi dengan Kris Hyung," jawab Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Kalian... bersaudara?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Mmmmm, bukan saudara sih. Tapi kami sudah seperti saudara. Bagiku, mereka berdua sudah seperti Hyung ku sendiri,"

"Eh?" Suho mengerutkan keningnya. "Hanya Hyung?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aniyo! Hanya saja, aku kira Luhan Hyung itu namjachingu mu."

"Eh? Mengapa Hyung berfikiran seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Karena kalian... terlihat sangat dekat. Jadi, yaaa aku kira begitu. Hehehe," Suho menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Selama ini, dia selalu berfikir kalau Kyungsoo dan Luhan memiliki hubungan spesial. Setiap kali dia melihat mereka di kelas memasak, keduanya selalu terlihat 'mesra', dan itu membuat dia akhirnya menyimpulkan hal itu.

Sejujurnya, sejak hari pertama dia menjadi mentor hari itu, dia sudah merasa tertarik pada Kyungsoo. Namja imut itu mungkin tidak tahu, tapi Suho selalu memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya selama pelajaran. Dan lama-kelamaan, rasa tertarik itu berubah menjadi rasa suka. Namun Suho tidak pernah mengambil langkah karena ada Luhan di sana. Siapa sangka kalau Luhan hanya seorang Hyung untuk Kyungsoo. Kalau begitu, apa itu berarti ada kesempatan untuknya? Lagipula, sepertinya selain Luhan dan Baekhyun, Suho tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo dekat dengan siapapun.

Selagi Suho disibukkan dengan pikiran-pikiran dan ide-ide jitu untuk acara 'pendekatan'nya dengan namja manis yang sedang berjalan dalam diam di sampingnya itu, tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan supermarket yang mereka tuju.

Begitu masuk ke dalam, Kyungsoo langsung menarik satu trolley untuk menampung barang belanjaannya dan mulai berkeliling. Namun tangan Suho menahannya. "Kau ambil saja barang-barang yang harus dibeli. Biar aku yang mendorong trolley nya," tawarnya lengkap dengan senyum angelic kebanggaannya. Merasa sangat puas dengan reaksi Kyungsoo yang langsung tersipu dan mengangguk malu.

Kyungsoo pun mulai berkeliling untuk mencari barang-barang yang tercatat di dalam note ponselnya, dan Suho berjalan pelan di belakangnya sambil mendorong trolley. Sesekali membantu Kyungsoo mengambil barang yang disebutkannya.

"Wow! Kalian benar-benar masak sendiri?" tanya Suho saat mereka berada di area penjualan sayur dan buah. Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk memilah dan memilih sayuran yang akan dibelinya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho.

"Eum! Di rumah, aku yang bertugas memasak," jawabnya. "Hmmm, sebenarnya bukan tugas sih, hanya saja Luhan Hyung dan Baek Hyung tidak bisa memasak. Dan karena pada dasarnya memasak adalah hobi ku, jadi aku yang melakukannya. Sedangkan mereka berdua bertugas membantu menanak nasi dan mencuci piring," jawab Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Merasa mulai akrab dengan Suho.

"Jadi, kau bisa memasak?" tanya Suho mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tentu saja aku bisa. Aku bahkan sering membuat kreasi masakanku sendiri," jawab Kyungsoo lagi. Terlihat antusias dengan tema pembicaraan mereka.

"Hmmmm, lalu, mengapa kau mengikuti kelas memasak?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitasnya memilih-milih sayuran dan menelan ludahnya. Meluruskan posisi berdirinya dan berdehem pelan sebelum menoleh pada Suho. "Errmmm, itu.. aku.." ucapnya gugup.

"Aku?" tuntut Suho sembari tersenyum jahil dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Itu... karena di kelas memasak, kita belajar membuat kue!" ucapnya cepat. "Ya! Karena membuat kue. Meskipun aku bisa memasak lauk pauk, tapi aku tidak begitu bisa membuat kue. Hehehehehe," kekehnya canggung. Berharap Suho akan mempercayai alasannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Te-tentu saja!" jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

Kyungsoo langsung bernafas lega saat Suho mengangguk paham dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan sayuran di depannya untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Sebenarnya, Suho tidak mempercayai alasan Kyungsoo. Karena dari apa yang dilihatnya selama dua minggu kelas memasak, Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat seperti seseorang yang sudah ahli dalam hal membuat kue. Cara dia mengocok telurnya, mengaduk semua adonan, dan menghias kue-kue tersebut. Selain itu, seingatnya, di pengumuman pendaftaran waktu itu, anggota klub tidak pernah menuliskan ataupun menyebutkan apapun tentang membuat kue. Tapi dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menerima alasan Kyungsoo. Tidak ingin namja dengan pipi sedikit chubby itu merasa malu.

"Hyung!" panggil Kyungsoo, menyadarkan Suho dari lamunannya. "Kemarilah! Bantu aku memilih daging yang bagus, ne!"

Suho berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang ternyata sudah berada di depan stan penjualan daging. Menatap aneka ragam daging di depannya dengan pandangan bingung. Sesekali dia akan mem'pout'kan bibirnya atau sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya. Dan Suho hanya bisa menatapnya kagum sekaligus gemas. Entah apapun yang dilakukan oleh namja imut ini, dia pasti terlihat menggemaskan. Dan Suho sangat menyukainya.

"Jadi, total belanjaan anda 385ribu Won!" ucap yeoja yang berada di meja kasir pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depannya. Kyungsoo mengambil dompet di dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar Won untuk membayar belanjaannya dan tersenyum ramah.

Kasir tersebut menerima uang dari Kyungsoo dan membalas senyum ramahnya sebelum melirik pada Suho yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kalian berdua terlihat sangat serasi," ucap kasir itu tiba-tiba. "Tidak ingin membeli sesuatu yang lain, Tuan? Dalam rangka Valentine, kami sedang mengadakan beberapa promosi di toko kami. Salah satunya adalah jam tangan couple yang sangat cocok untuk pasangan manis seperti kalian berdua ini. Bagaimana?" tawar kasir itu menunjukkan sepasang jam tangan pada Kyungsoo. Simple tapi sangat manis.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit kaget dengan tawaran itu. Jam tangan couple? Untuknya dan Suho? Tapi kan mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.

"Errmm, maaf nona. Tapi kami—"

"Benarkah?"

Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo, Suho justru terlihat sangat antusias dengan tawaran itu. Dia yang tadinya berdiri diam di samping Kyungsoo langsung maju selangkah untuk melihat jam tangan yang dimaksudkan oleh kasir itu.

"Apa menurutmu jam tangan ini bagus? Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat terkejut dengan aksi Suho. Kyungsoo akui, jam tangan itu memang terlihat sangat bagus, dan dia menyukainya. Dan tanpa sadar, dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Suho tersenyum puas dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yeoja di meja kasir itu. "Baiklah! Aku akan mengambil jam tangan ini!" ujarnya mantap dan mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya untuk membayar jam tangan itu.

"Hyung! Mengapa kau membeli jam tangan itu?" protes Kyungsoo saat Suho mengambil jam tangan dari tangan si yeoja kasir.

Suho hanya memasang wajah tak berdosanya dan memakaikan jam yang lebih kecil di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. "Waeyo? Apa kau tidak mendengarnya tadi? Nona ini bilang, kita terlihat sangat serasi. Lagipula, bukankah kau bilang kau menyukai jam tangan ini? Iya kan, nona?" tanya Suho yang dijawab oleh anggukan setuju dari si yeoja kasir yang menatap keduanya gemas.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi kan kita—"

"Jja! Karena belanjanya sudah selesai. Bayar-membayar juga sudah beres. Sekarang waktunya kita membeli sesuatu untuk mengisi perut. Aku lapar, hehehehe!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Kyungsoo lagi, Suho langsung menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar dari supermarket tersebut. Tersenyum senang karena memiliki alasan untuk menggandeng tangan namja imut itu.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki Suho dan menatap tak percaya pada tangannya yang berada di dalam genggaman namja tampan itu. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak seketika itu.

'OMOOO! Mimpi apa aku semalam? Kami memakai jam tangan couple. Dan sekarang, Suho Hyung menggenggam tanganku!' pekiknya dalam hati.

Suho tersenyum sendiri di samping Kyungsoo. Tangan namja manis itu terasa dingin di dalam genggamannya. Menandakan kalau sang pemilik sedang merasa gugup. Belum lagi wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedikit merona meskipun dia sudah menundukkan wajahnya. Dan Suho merasa sangat senang karena dialah alasan di balik semua itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aigooooo! Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang sangat manis!" pekik ahjumma pemilik kedai saat mereka memesan Tteokbokkie untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah terasa sangat kosong.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum malu saat Suho yang juga lagi-lagi sama sekali tidak menyangkal saat ada yang menyangka kalau mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Hyung!" panggil Kyungsoo.

Suho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makanan di depannya pada Kyungsoo. "Hmmm?" gumamnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak menyangkalnya?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. "Menyangkal apa?" Suho memasang wajah polosnya. "Saat orang salah menafsirkan hubungan kita," ujar Kyungsoo lagi dengan suara yang amat pelan menahan malu.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak menyukainya? Apa kau marah? Atau ada seseorang yang akan marah?" Suho balik bertanya. Sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau Kyungsoo memang keberatan dengan itu semua. Namun gelengan pelan dari Kyungsoo melenyapkan kekhawatiran itu.

"Tidak juga sih," jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Nah! Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah, kan? Lagipula, jika kita langsung menyangkalnya, mereka akan malu karena telah salah paham. Hanya mengatakan terima kasih, tidak akan ada yang tersakiti, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Jadi karena itu. Hanya karena tidak ingin mempermalukan orang lain saja? Pikirnya. Lalu, jam tangan itu? Apa itu juga untuk alasan yang sama? Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali untuk membuang pikiran-pikiran itu. Mereka bahkan baru hari ini secara resmi menjadi teman. Mana mungkin Suho menganggapnya lebih dari itu. Hhhhhh.

Ah~ Seandainya saja Kyungsoo bisa membaca pikiran Suho saat ini. Dia pasti akan mengetahui kalau itu semua hanyalah alasan semata.

**~O.O~**

Usai makan, Suho mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai pulang. Tapi kali ini, dia tidak menggandeng tangan namja manis itu lagi. Dia tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk melakukan hal itu. Hanya berjalan santai di sampingnya. Tapi, saat kemudian tangan mereka yang berayunan saat berjalan itu terus bertabrakan karena posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat, Suho menemukan alasan barunya.

Namun kali ini, Suho tidak meraih jemari Kyungsoo ke dalam genggaman tangannya seperti sebelumnya. Hanya menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Kyungsoo perlahan. Takut-takut jika Kyungsoo kaget dan menolaknya. Tersenyum lebar di dalam hati saat Kyungsoo, dengan malu-malu, membalas tautan jari kelingkingnya. Dan mereka, berjalan ke rumah Kyungsoo dalam diam. Tak ada suara. Hanya ditemani dengan deru mesin yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan dan detak jantung masing-masing yang seolah berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang tercepat.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku hari ini, Hyung! Jam tangannya juga," ujar Kyungsoo saat mereka tiba di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Aniyo. Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih, Kyungsoo-ya! Aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu hari ini, dan mengenalmu lebih dekat!" jawab Suho. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mendengarnya.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, aku puang sekarang! Kau masuklah dulu,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Arrasseo! Hati-hati di jalan, Hyung! Sekali lagi, terima kasih," ujarnya kemudian membalikkan badannya dan membuka kunci pagar.

Suho menatap Kyungsoo yang mulai berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya setelah mengunci kembali pintu pagar. Sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk melihatnya yang masih berdiri di depan pagar. Untuk sesaat, Suho terlihat bimbang. Seolah ada yang ingin dikatakannya tapi terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" panggilnya agak keras, mengingat jarak mereka saat ini yang lumayan jauh, pada akhirnya. Persetan dengan kemungkinan ditolak yang terus mengganggu pikirannya. Mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang dimilikinya. Dan Suho tidak berniat untuk menyia-nyiakannya.

Kyungsoo yang saat itu sudah berada tepat di depan pintunya membalikkan badannya saat Suho kembali memanggil. Sedikit terkejut melihat Suho yang masih berdiri di depan pintu pagarnya yang telah terkunci. Namja manis itu menatap Suho dengan tatapan bertanya, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang ingin disampaikan Suho padanya.

"Aku..."

Kalimat itu terhenti. Suho kembali menutup mulutnya saat menyadari satu hal. Dengan jarak yang seperti ini, dia tidak mungkin berbicara dengan nada normal, karena Kyungsoo pasti tidak akan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tapi dia juga enggan jika harus menaikkan nada suaranya alias berteriak. Bisa-bisa orang-orang yang tak diharapkan (read: Luhan dan Baekhyun) bermunculan dan mengganggunya. Dan dia juga tidak mungkin meminta Kyungsoo kembali berjalan kemari.

Lalu, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Ditatapnya Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri dan menunggu di sana dengan sabar. Dan sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

Suho merogoh kantung jaketnya dan mengambil benda persegi yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana dari dalam sana. Membuka kunci layar dan mulai mencari nama seseorang di phonebooknya. Dan saat nama seseorang yang dicarinya muncul di layar, namja berwajah angelic itu tersenyum lebar dan langsung menyentuh tulisan 'call' di layar.

Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Suho dengan kening yang berkerut. Bukankah tadi dia memanggilnya? Lalu mengapa dia tidak berkata apa-apa dan malah sibuk dengan ponselnya? Apa Suho ingin meminta nomor ponselnya? Pikir Kyungsoo.

_**~I lost my mind  
Noreul choeummannasseultte  
No hanappego modeungoseun Get in slow motion  
Nege marhejwo ige sarangiramyon~**_

Ponsel Kyungsoo berdering. Tepat saat dia melihat Suho menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel di dalam tasnya dan menatapnya bingung. Sebuah nomor tak dikenal memanggilnya. Namja chubby itu lalu kembali menatap Suho yang tengah memberinya isyarat untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo mennggeser tombol hijau di layar dan menempelkan ponsenya di telinga. "Ha-halo?" sapanya terbata. Mata masih tertuju pada Suho yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya dan juga menatapnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" ucap orang di seberang sana. Atau bisa dibilang di depannya?

"S-Suho Hyung?" ujarnya bingung. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau nomorku, Hyung?" tanyanya.

Suho tersenyum tipis. "Aku punya caraku sendiri, Kyungsoo-ya!" jawab Suho. "Hmmmmm, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya kemudian. Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan sebuah gumaman dan anggukan pelan. "Kau ingin bertanya apa, Hyung?"

"Ermmmm," Tiba-tiba suara Suho terdengar ragu dan gugup. "Valentine besok, apa kau ada acara?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Aniyo," jawabnya meskipun dia tahu kalau Suho bisa melihat gelengan kepalanya tadi.

"Benarkah?" Suho tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tak ada acara di hari indah seperti Valentine, bukankah itu berarti Kyungsoo masih single?

"Kalau begitu, eerrmmm, apa kau mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku pada hari besok? Kita bisa jalan-jalan. Atau menonton film yang ingin kau lihat. Atau melakukan apapun yang kau suka dan pergi kemanapun kau mau," ujarnya.

Mendengar ucapan Suho, Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya yang lebar itu. Merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Ajakan itu. Apa Suho benar-benar baru saja mengajaknya berkencan? Atau dia yang salah menafsirkannya?

"Kyungsoo?" suara Suho kembali terdengar ragu. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo hanya terdiam tak menjawab. Apa ajakannya kurang jelas? Pikirnya. "Bagaimana? Apa kau mau kencan denganku di hari Valentine besok?" tanyanya lagi.

Deg

Jantung Kyungsoo berhenti berdetak beberapa detik saking kaget dan senangnya. 'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Suho Hyung benar-benar mengajakku kencan!' pekiknya, tentu saja dalam hati.

"A-aku... t-tentu saja! Aku mau! Hyung!" jawabnya tergagap setelah berhasil menenangkan perasaannya yang terlalu _excited_ tadi.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, aku akan menjemputmu besok, OK!" ujar Suho, masih dengan senyum di bibirnya. Dan dalam temaram lampu jalan di depan rumahnya, Kyungsoo yakin sekali kalau dia melihat senyum Suho melebar saat ia mengangguk setuju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cklekk

"Eommaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Luhan girang begitu Kyungsoo memasuki rumah mereka dan langsung berlari untuk menyambutnya dan membawakan barang belanjaannya. "Ohoooo! Sepertinya ada hal menyenangkan terjadi, eoh?" godanya saat melihat rona merah serta senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah dongsaengnya itu.

"Pastinya Hyung!" sahut Baekhyun tak mau kalah. "Aigooo! Aku mencium aura cinta yang bersemi di dalam rumah ini~~" ujarnya.

Kyungsoo yang digoda seperti itu semakin merona malu. Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kedua Hyung kekanakannya dan berjalan lurus menuju sofa. Seharian berjalan ternyata melelahkan! Meniggalkan kantung belanjaan untuk dibawa oleh keduanya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi hari ini?"

"Apa ada kemajuan?

"Apa 'pengejaran' mu berhasil?"

"Apa kalian sudah lebih akrab sekarang?"

Tanya Baekhyun dan Luhan beruntun. Membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Yaaaa! Kalau kalian berdua bertanya seperti itu. Bagaimana aku bisa menjawabnya!"

"Hehehehehehe," cengir BaekHan. "Makanya! Ayo ceritakan, Eommaaaa! Aku penasaraaaan!" ujar Luhan manja, diiringi dengan anggukan setuju tak kalah manja dari Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil menatap kedua Hyungnya. "Kami berbelanja. Suho Hyung membantuku memilih sayur dan membawakan barang belanjaan. Setelah itu, kami makan di kedai yang ada di pinggir jalan," ujarnya cuek. Dan BaekHan langsung melongo mendengarnya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya mereka bersamaan. "Memangnya kalian mengharapkan apa?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

Keduanya mendesah kecewa dan beralih menatap televisi di depan mereka. "Mwoyaaa! Membosankan!" komentar Baekhyun. "Tidak seru!" sahut Luhan. "Aku kira akan ada kemajuan. Tenyata hanya seperti itu," lanjutnya. 'Sia-sia saja aku membuat Suho menemani Kyungsoo kalau hanya berakhir seperti ini,' pikirnya.

"Memangnya, kemajuan seperti apa yang Hyung harapkan?" goda Kyungsoo. "Ah~ aku lupa memberitahukan sesuatu. Suho Hyung juga membelikan jam tangan couple untukku!" Kyungsoo memamerkan jam tangan baru di pergelangan tangannya.

Tindakan yang dengan sukses menarik kembali perhatian Luhan dan Baekhyun yang saat ini menatap arloji manis di tangannya dengan tatapan terpesona. "Suho membelikanmu ini?" tanya Luhan. "Di hari pertama kalian 'berteman'?" sambung Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Eum!" angguk Kyungsoo. "Selain itu, Suho Hyung juga..."

"Juga?" tanya keduanya tak sabar. "Errmmm, dia mengajakku kencan di hari Valentine besok!" ujar Kyungsoo pelan. Wajahnya kembali merona mengingat kejadian barusan.

"MWOOO?" teriak BaekHan bersamaan. "Dia mengajakmu kencan?" tanya Baekhyun antusias. "Lalu, apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Luhan tak kalah antusias.

"Tentu saja aku bilang 'iya', Hyung!" jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Aigoooo! Sepertinya akan ada couple baru di hari Valentine besok." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan menaik-naikkan alisnya. Bermaksud menggoda. "Akhirnya kita punya Appa!"

Hhhhh.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja menghela nafasnya lemas. "Waeyo, Hyung? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya! Tentu saja aku suka!" jawabnya. "Dongsaengku sedang bahagia, tentu saja aku senang!"

"Lalu? Mengapa kau terlihat sedih?"

"Aiiisshh! Itu karena aku akan sendirian di hari Valentine besok!" ujarnya manyun.

"Aigooo!" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dari samping. "Aku kan sudah bilang, Hyung! Kau terima saja ajakan Kris Hyung. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Hyung!" usulnya.

Pletakk

Sebuah jitakan sayang langsung mendarat di jidat namja pecinta eyeliner tersebut. "Tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Dan tidak adil untuk Kris jika aku menyetujui ajakan kencannya padahal aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Aku tidak mau memberikan harapan!"

"Lalu bagaimana, Hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. Memeluk Luhan dari sisi satunya. 'Hhhhh. Mengapa Hyung baik hatiku harus jatuh cinta pada orang yang belum pernah ditemuinya? Dan hebatnya lagi, orang itu sudah memiliki kekasih!' pikirnya.

"Hmmmmmm," Luhan memasang pose berfikir. "Ah! Aku tahu!" ucapnya melepaskan pelukan kedua dongsaengnya dan berdiri di depan mereka. "Karena kalian berdua akan meninggalkanku sendirian di hari kasih sayang, padahal kalian selalu mengaku-ngaku kalau kalian sangat menyayangiku, maka kalian harus melakukan apa yang aku minta! Sebagai bukti kalau kalian benar-benar menyayangiku. Bagaimana?" tantangnya dengan sedikit menyindir.

Dan meskipun keduanya merasakan aura tak menyenangkan dari tantangan Luhan, mereka tetap mengangguk menyanggupi. Dan Luhan langsung tersenyum menang. Sebuah seringaian jahil berhasil tertutup sempurna oleh senyuman manisnya.

"Baiklah! Karena kalian sudah menyanggupinya, kalian tidak boleh ingkar ya!" ujarnya. "Permintaanku tidak sulit kok. Hanya satu. Kalian berdua harus mau mengerjakan tugas mengarang lagu yang diberikan oleh Kim Seonsaeng-nim minggu lalu!" titahnya.

"MWOOO?" teriak BaekSoo. "Tapi Hyung! Bukankah tugas itu dikumpulkan besok pagi? Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa mengerjakannya dalam satu malam!?" protes BaekSoo.

"Lalu? _That's not my problem_, kan?" tanyanya santai sebelum kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya dan segera mengunci pintu. Sebelum protesan-protesan lain mengalir dari bibir keduanya.

Kekekekekekeke. Luhan terkekeh geli. Menjahili kedua dongsaeng jahilnya memang menyenangkan. Pikirnya. Tentu saja Luhan tidak benar-benar menyuruh mereka mengerjakan tugasnya. Dia bahkan sudah menyelesaikan tugas itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

_**Aniya! Hyung hanya bercanda kok. Tidurlah! Bukankah besok kalian membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk acara kencan kalian? Jaljayooooo! :* :***_

Luhan berjalan pelan meuju kasurnya setelah mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk kedua dongsaeng nya. Meletakkan ponsel itu di atas nakas kemudian mengambil sebuah foto yang ada di sana. Sehun juga, apa dia akan sangat sibuk dan tidak ada waktu untuk menghubunginya besok? _After all_, besok adalah hari Valentine, kan? Hari dimana kekasih menjadi orang terpenting di dalam hidupmu. Bukan yang lain.

Hhhhhhh. Luhan mendesah pelan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. 'Semoga tahun depan, aku tidak harus melalui hari indah itu sendirian,' harapnya.

Bip bip bip

Luhan meraih ponselnya. Membuka pesan yang masuk dan langsung tertawa pelan saat membacanya.

_**Luhan Hyung yang terbaiiiikkk! Kami menyayangimu Hyuuung! Mumumumu :* :* :*  
**__**Baek**__**kie imut**__** n Kyung**__**ie manis**____**yang saaaaaaangat mencintai Lulu Hyung yang cute :P**_

Luhan tersenyum. Untuk kali ini saja, dia tidak akan marah, dan membiarkan mereka menyebutnya 'cute'.

**~O.O~**

**END**

**A/N:**

Annyeoooong ^_^

Akhirnya side story pertama kelar juga :D Maaf kalau lama :)

Liyya tau kalau ini seharusnya cerita SuDo, tapi END nya malah ke Luhan. Mau bagaimana? Karena ini spin off dari 'The One', jadi Liyya gak bisa meninggalkan Luhan begitu aja -_- Yang penting, asal muasalnya SuDo kopel udah jelas kan? Hehehehehehehe #nyengir  
Maaf kalau gak suka yaaaa :'( Maaf juga kalau ceritanya gak nge-feel :'(

BTW, kalo ada yang berinat untuk Review, Liyya ucapkan banyaaaaaakkkkk terima kasih :D

See U next stories


End file.
